


01.

by evnoteve



Series: them & him [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Original Autistic Character, Other, autistic author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evnoteve/pseuds/evnoteve
Summary: It's the first time they get to see each other in person and neither of them really know how to react.If you're reading this, hi!These characters don't have names and I don't plan on giving them any either.This is an ongoing world, so nothing is explained in a narrative way, I feel like, sorry?I wrote this with the intentions of just writing, not posting, but then decided to post it anyway, for fun. All that means is if you read this, keep in mind my first intentions, if that makes sense...
Series: them & him [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213712





	01.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This work is genuinely just for me and for me to get writing practice.  
> It is also my first time posting to AO3, so that's cool!  
> Enjoy? idk...

Though they were a bit nervous, the desire seemed to have won over regardless. The steps to the main door were short and few, but it felt like a lifetime before they were at the door, itself.

They knocked, once quietly, then once a bit louder, just in case and before they had time to cringe at the idea of seeming too eager, the door opened.

"I- sorry, I've been watching for you for the last ten minutes." He said, then realizing what that implied, he went to backtrack. "I don't mean... I-," another pause, "I didn't mean to say that." He turned to let them in, softly adding " it's not a lie though."

He lead them to what logically had to be his living room, but there were blankets and clothes all over the floor, making it look more like a bedroom.

He looked around, quickly, trying to push a pillow out of the pathway. "Sorry for the mess, I slept in here last night, in case you got here early." He seemed to be nervous too.

"That's very nice of you, sacrificing your comfort for a few feet closer to the door." They were joking and he knew it, the soft 'jab' helped his nerves settle a bit faster. He knew that's probably why they even said it, in the first place.

"Hmmm, should've left you at the airport.."

"Hey! You didn't even pick me up from the-"

"Still should've left you there..." His tone was light and playful. Their eyes were sparkling and it looked as if they were trying to hold back a smile.

He was the first to crack, though. Smiling and even laughing a bit; this was fun, the stupid back and forth they did.

"As much as I love to continue this moment, my bag feels in the way. Is there a place for me to put it?" They took off their gloves, latex, like from a doctor's office and set them on top of the suitcase at their feet.

His smile fell a bit. "Oh yeah, uh... Well, as you can see, I don't have much floor space..." He paused, looking around and shuffling a pile of clothes, clean, over. "Here is fine." He pointed and waited for them to finish taking off their coat and see where he was looking.

As they set the suitcase down, he looked around once more. It really looked as though he had lived in this one room, there were even dishes on the floor as well. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I meant to clean up, really, just time got away, I guess?" He said it like he didn't know if it fit. They didn't mind the mess, he knew that, but it seemed to be important to him either way, so they slipped out of their shoes and started picking up trash and stepping over the blankets and clothes, mostly.

"What-"

"These things seem to bother you, so I am helping." They paused as they stood up from grabbing what looked like a very old stem of a grape bunch. _That_ might call for hand sanitizer, at the very least.

They stopped fully to wait for a response. Though they don't enjoy eye contact, they can sometimes manage a few glances, here or there.

He looked... upset? Helping wasn't meant to make someone upset. What else had happened? Nothing. Did they misunderstand something? Possibly. Did he like the mess the way it was?

"Did you not want to have things moved? I understand, I don't like my things moved either, sorry." They said as they placed the grape stem back to its original spot. They turned around to go and place another item where they found it when they heard a soft breath.

"No... I- I don't, it's just I didn't want _you_ to be the one to clean it. It's not like you made it." He picked up a blanket and threw it onto another.

"That makes no sense, though, cleaning up is not a punishment, in fact you know organization is one of my favorite things to work on. If I am here, I can help." They were honestly a bit confused, but they knew if they had a specific question, he would answer, no judgement. It was just a weird situation.

 _He wants the floor to be clear, or at least not as disorderly. I am here and can help, but he doesn't want me to?_ They thought about it a bit longer, standing and idly toying with a container they had yet to set back down.

He sighed again, looking up from the pile of blankets he started. They looked at his hands. Those had always been easier, hands, eyes seem so... open, forcefully, while hands were open, honestly. Hands were always their favorite to watch while listening to someone.

His were just there, really, at his sides. On calls, he always moved his hands before he talked, like they moved the words he wanted to the front of his head. He was doing that now, his left hand made a small loop in the air, while the right hand clenched a bit. He was waiting for them to make eye contact, but he never asked outright.

They looked up for a second, then moved on to his lips. Lips were the second best thing to watch, more respectable.

"I don't mean to be this awkward, especially since we've gotten to know each other for as long as we have. I'm just not used to you here, where like I could touch you." He startles. "Not that I would! Or that I _wouldn't!_ " He cursed softly.

"I understand, I think you are trying to account for every possibility, which is too much at once. Please try to focus on what's actually happening? I am here, you are there, there is a mess," he seemed a little displeased that they acknowledged that the room was, in fact, messy, but he also had a small smirk.

"You _are_ here, huh?" He paused, looking at them for a second. "Forget the blankets if you don't mind them. I just want to enjoy your company, I hope you know."

"I do know. And ditto, if you hadn't guessed."

"What? Really? You didn't fly here just to see [Joseph](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/76068681176101740/)?"

They smiled, tonight was going to be wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> I feel like I should also say that this is how I would react in such a situation. So yeah... ok, thanks for reading


End file.
